The Overlord of Zero
by ironflea87
Summary: POLLS ARE NOW OPEN! After being stuck in the infernal abyss, the third overlord discovers a new world to pillage and plunder. Rated M for minion violence and sensual mistress actions later on.
1. Prologue  The Lord of the InfernalAbyss

50 years.

It has been 50 years since the third overlord took the infernal abyss as his throne. Everything that all evil aspired to do and ultimately failing due to pride or some wish washy hero mucking up their game, the overlord had done the impossible.

He was the Exploder of Melvin Underbelly, the Wielder of the Paladin Mop, the New god of the mumblers, the Purger of the Perverted Paladin, the Bully of Jesters, the Overlord of the Infernal Abyss, and Slayer of the Forgotten God.

And he was bored out of his mind.

Bored that the Overlord was tired of the constant wails of his enemies and betrayers. Killed in the worst manner possible and be reincarnated to start the whole process again, To him, watching his former compatriots writhe in anguish and despair in humiliating punishments had become quite monotonous. And hes just run out of new ideas in ways to torment his "inmates". As much as the overlord loved to see his "friends" suffer for their betrayal, Gnarl once pointed out before and vicariously, the overlord has tried explosions, disintegration,immolation and all other sorts of ironic situations on his victims and none of them seem as enjoyable now as they have before. Even the giant weasel was getting tiresome after a few thousand attempts on Melvin.

But even worse than boredom was the creeping loneliness that formed in the overlord's heart after years of isolation. The wraith being completely obedient and mindless servants proved to be poor communicators and ineffectual to the overlord's discontentment. Hell, even the minions had more character, with their never ending desire for appeasement. Out of the minions, the overlord often missed Gibblet as he was the least annoying and more useful than the rest of the minions put together.

But the overlord missed his beautiful mistress Rose most of all. He often spent time on his observing sphere when he was not watching_ Terror of Evernight_, the mortal realm and his previous love passing by him and fade from memory. The last time he peered into the mortal realm, Mistress Rose, gone old as a crone, was raising their son while interweaving a master plan for the balancing of order in mortal realm. She was already on her last legs when the Fourth Overlord had destroyed the Glorious Empire and killed their emperor. Proud has he was, the Overlord was saddened by her complexion filled with stress and marks of old age. The Overlord never cared for good looks but for the beauty of personality (as he ditched Velvet when her egotistical arrogance and destructive extravagance was revealed to him despite her voluptuous assets). He could remember enjoying the company of Rose and hearing about her ingenious ideas for a better bigger and efficient dark tower while they lazed beside the warmth of the fire. And sometimes, he could see on her face a spot of genuine affection for loving as he was, and not for his status in wealth and power.

Now it was too late. Rose had passed on, and doing a service in her life time made her unfit to enter the Infernal Abyss, destroying any chance of reuniting. IF there was any comfort, Rose had never laid with another man beside him and his son, the new overlord, was doing well in his own right (even if decimating half of the population in the empire and enslaving the rest is what you'd call a proud moment). And besides, his son wouldn't like the prospect of him returning home,so he had accepted the inevitable and laid that past to rest, swearing he will never look at the mortal realm ever again.

In the end, the overlord decided that other hobbies must be taken up in order to stem the tide of madness. He may be a lord of all evil, but he had his principles as he swore never to be like the forgotten one and his predecessor.

At first he tried gardening, but after the hell slugs managed to destroy his hell pumpkins despite the efforts of the wraith and William, who was strapped in as a scarecrow, was eaten alive by the slugs, the overlord decided for something more inventive. He tried art also, but after setting up Goldie and parts of khans together he also realized that no one was intelligent enough to appreciate his masterwork so he gave up on that also.  
>After some searching, he finally came upon the Infernal Library of Forbidden Magics sealed under a pile of boulders. He had once dared hope that he would find a way back to the mortal realm, but after 50 years he had accepted that even if he did manged to return the purpose was completely moot. Instead he had decided that knowledge was the only thing that would be worthwhile to pass the time.<p>

So he had started to read.

Month turning in years and years turning to decades, the overlord has gained a significant amount of knowledge. learning interesting spells from useful to incomprehensible, from casting hails of plasma fire to the apocalyptic spell that will turn every mortal in the world into black pudding. He didn't know what it would be used for or for the matter that he didn't like black pudding, but to the overlord it served as passing the time. And who knows? Fortune favors the prepared.

Time went on, as he poured over books until he became aware of the existence of other worlds. At first he didn't think much of it until he stopped looking at his own world, but afterwards the overlord concluded it would worthwhile ad he had finish reading the entire library twice over. So he began observing those worlds until he came upon a world filled with magic. It was rare enough to find magical worlds in the first place but it caught the overlord's interests by the fact the magic practiced there was unrefined and narrow in it's understanding. He studied further and eventually gained the world's name as Halkeginia, and learned that mages had gained prominence and authority in this world. He could not help but laugh and pity the mortals who fumbled in ignorance, the commoners languishing under the petty squabbles of nations while mages paraded themselves as nobility, enjoying the fruits of an inbred illiterate society.

As he had witnessed, the overlord began to see the amount of magic that flows through Halkeginia, interconnected through multiple worlds. He was surprised that Halkeginia was also connected to his world, sucking whatever precious magic it had to feed its gluttonous appetite. Such a system made Halkeginia enjoy an unlimited supply of magic, but in consequence it also made the world naturally unstable. The fools did not even realize that planet was rolling towards an imminent Apocalypse that could happen at any moment. The Overlord had realized that if Halkeginia was to end , then all the other worlds connected would collapse as well. Someone had to channel the flow of energy, someone who could wield the power. Someone who was an Overlord.

To his relief, the Overlord found that the Infernal Abyss was also connected to Halkeginia. The only problem was that it needed an anchor from that realm since the connection between Halkeginia and the Infernal realm was so thin. Someone was needed to to summon him from the infernal abyss. He had cursed his luck and searched for an answer in the library, until he observed the world again more carefully when couldn't find an answer. Finally, he came upon the summoning ritual of the mages, where every adolescent magic user performed a calling of familiars to signify his coming of age. What they didn't realize that many of the myriad creatures they summoned hailed from many of the connected worlds. And opportunity was shown to him at last.

The Overlord went in a frenzied preparation. He first devised a spell that will act as a beacon to the next summoning ritual, drawing the next summoner to transport him. Then he instructed his wraiths to fashion him a new set of armor and weapons, knowing well of the conflict and challenge that awaited him. When the wraiths came back, he was pleased at the design of the armor: it was reinforced well enough that could last eons while it provided simplicity that it wouldn't attract unwanted attention. As he realized that he wont be returning to the infernal abyss (or can't as much as he hated it), the overlord put Bob the farmer in charge of the realm, knowing that being surrounded by sentient hell pumpkins would keep him from doing anything rash or stupid. And maybe someday, his son would arrive in the infernal abyss through some other path and take the realm for his own.

Once he has taken care of all precautions, he was ready and waiting for the next summoning ritual.

At last he would break free from his eternal prison. He would rise from hell once more.

Evil has found another way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the heart of Tristain Academy...<p>

"You may begin the ceremony, Miss Valliere."

* * *

><p><strong>So What do you think?It my first time writing a crossover, let alone a fanfic itself...<br>**

**but yeah, thanks HobTheRobot for this wonderful idea.**

**To hobtherobot, I'll try to keep the idea as close to yours i can, but you'll forgive me if i can deviate a little bit, right? **

**To those who will read this story, i give my solemn pledge that i will finish to the end, given that anybody will read this.**

**Honestly i think too many zero fanfics are left fustratingly unfinished, ESPECIALLY THE GOOD ONES.**

**but who am i to judge Eh?**

**Anyways, Ill try try to update as much i can, and reviews will always be welcome! Any thoughts or criticism about my spelling, grammar or sentencing structure would be most appreciated to read.**

**Oh and opinions on how i should carry out the story would be most delightful.  
><strong>

**And as a bonus, 'ill make the audience decide critical choices for the overlord, OOOH HOW DEVIOUS~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1  Here Comes the Overlord!

(((()))

"You may begin the ceremony. Miss Valliere"

Louis was anxious and terrified, not knowing for sure if this spell will be become another disaster like before. She glanced around and saw the students watching in anticipation. Louis knew what it meant; those weren't looks of appreciation, but of ridicule and pity. She knew she was an everyday amusement for the students to distract themselves from their boring daily lives at the academy.

Even her best friends made fun of her as well. Kirche who being being naturally endowed with the biggest bosoms on campus, flaunted her assets to constantly tease Louise.

Well she had enough of this egotistical group! She was determined to prove them wrong!

She took a moment to gather her breath and started to chant.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière … "

_**...A signal. It has begun..**_

"My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!"

_**..it's coming stronger...**_

"Heed my call!"

_**...Yes just a moment more...**_

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familliar spirit!"

"I desire here and pledge from my heart!"

_**...wait... what are you doing Bob?**_

"Answer to my guidance!"

_**Oh SHI-**_

A blinding flash blasted from the center of the summing circle, followed by an explosive boom that knocked the half the students off their feet. Those that stood their ground were coughing and fanning away the billowing smoke that obscured their vision.

"Yet again _cough,_ another tally to add.. Louise the Zero."

"s,SHUT UP Montromercy! I didn't fail! " retorted Louise.

Colbert, muttering a few words summoned a gust of wind so it could the dark smoke that permeated and obscured everyone's vision. As the smoke settled, Louise's face turned from being distressed out of failure to being shockingly disappointed at the results. What was left of the summoning circle was filled by a small crater, with a humanoid figure trying to orient himself from falling over. As Louis observed more carefully, the familiar was actually a hooded man in armor clutching his head in a dazed manner. The armor looked battered and worn as if was crudely made by daft hands. The armor looked simple enough in its construction but Louise couldn't help but feel an ominous presence coming from it. She shivered slightly. The clothes underneath were black and the short cloak on his back and loincloth that draped beneath his belt was so tattered it could only pass off as a washing rag. His face was obscured by a black shadow perpetrated under a stitched red hood. The shadow was so dark as if the very light was being sucked into it. All that she could see as face was a pair of glowing eyes that flickered and squinted underneath the hood. It looked as if this man had never seen daylight before. It was creepy as hell.

"HAHAHAHahha~ As expected of the Zero. Not only did she fail, but Louis summoned a commoner!" Yelled one student as the rest burst into laughter. Louise's face was in a furious shade of red trying to hold herself from running away from the jeering crowd.

Meanwhile, Colbert was trying his best to calm the student but to no avail."Please settle down class, the ritual is still under way!"

Kirche gave a sigh of disappointment while stroking her salamander. Tabitha was ,well, expressionless as always.

"SHUT UP! ALL of YOU!" Louise was barely keeping a straight composure while being enraged at her peer's accusations. But what if they were right? WHAT IF SHE DID FAIL?

" P,Professor! I want to try the summoning again! This thing can't be my familiar!"Cried Louise.

"Now now Louise. You know fully well that the summoning ritual can't be performed twice. And as far i can tell, the summoning has been performed successfully without complications." Chided Colbert.

"B,but professor.."

" No BUTS Miss Valliere, the Springtime Servant Summoning ritual is a sacred rite, Louise. You must complete it."

"...alright then. I'll finish it." Louise gave a defeated sigh before walking slowly towards the unsuspecting creature.

Meanwhile the Overlord, still in a daze, was trying to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. It's been almost a century since he last felt the sunlight, and he was beginning to hate it when it hurt every time he opened his eyes. He was horrified when he couldn't find his Infernal sword. He must have dropped it during the deportation. _Why did the punkins had chase Bob the farmer right at that moment? Sigh..so__ much for a grand entrance for evil,_ thought the Overlord. He wasn't even sure if the beacon performed successfully, and so far he heard the laughter of teenage children and and the screams of a very angry annoying girl. For all he knew, the slightest mistake in the beacon could have landed him in a completely different world, filled with pixies. AND HE HATED PIXIES.

But his introverted thoughts stopped when he felt a hard tap on his stomach. The Overlord looked down to see a pink haired girl who was two heads too short of his own height staring up a him, wearing a strange skirted outfit with a black cloak wrapped around her shoulders. The girl looked no more than 12, giving him the notion that despite her age, she had performed a complicated spell. _A noteworthy effort._ She looked angry and embarrassed as the Overlord titled slightly to look closer with his piercing gaze. Then he noticed the pentagon marking on her brooch, He compare and saw the symbol exact as the same markings the mages wore in Helkaginia.

_The beacon was a success!_ He gave a relieved sigh when he felt the tug on his hood when the pink haired made effort to bring his face down to hers. Then the girl whispered something that the overlord didn't understand at all.

"You should count yourself lucky commoner. Normally you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

The Overlord went rigid as his victims were when he felt a warm touch to his lips. Something he had not felt for a long time. It was the touch of another flesh. The little cheeky brat had kissed him! He was about to backhand her and show her place without thinking the consequence, but before he knew it, a burning sensation shot forth from his left hand. It didn't feel like the searing heat of the infernal abyss, or the raging napalm burns he received at the claws of fire beetles. this was something a lot more painful. The Overlord grunted in pain as the heat from his hand climbed up him arm then through his whole body.

Then it all stopped.

The overlord felt cold sweat coming down his brow, breathing in heavy. When he checked his left hand for any significant change, all he saw were runes glowing through the back of his gloved hand. Then notice subtle changes coming over him, something binding him.. He observed the familiar rituals in his observing sphere checking for any deviations or unexpected unintentional reprisals but even this was not what he had anticipated .

He slowly began to understand the language of the Helkaginians as the indescribable gibberish of the teenagers slowly changed to comprehensible sentences. The students were in excited chatter on what they had just witnessed. Then he saw a balding man with a worried look on his face approaching him. The overlord tensed a bit as he was used to being notified by his minions of someone's apporach, let alone approving a meeting before entering a two mile border line. But the professor put his hands up in a universal gesture of non-aggression.

"It's all right. I just want to look at your hand."

"Well? what are you waiting for familiar? Show him your hand" Barked Louis.

The overlord glared balefully at Louise. It was absolutely ridiculous that this little girl thought she had sway over the Lord of the Infernal Abyss, but he had to comply. He couldn't blow his cover in the first few minutes of his arrival. He reluctantly put out his hand as Colbert studied the runes with an intense look.

"Hmmmm.. how interesting...it looks so familiar but where have i seen it before?"

" Well, now we can all know who' this commoner belongs to. A useless familiar for a useless mage!" Sang Montromercy. The students gave one more round of cheers and laughter before dispersing.

Louise had had enough of this event. She gave a hard slap on the Overlord's chest plate before walking back to her dormitory. The Overlord stood his ground in puzzlement, then Louise turned around and commanded in a haughty tone.

"Come familiar!"

The overlord was absolutely livid.

_Despite her talent, this little girl has an ego bigger than three Khans._

_Well, this mage needs a hard lesson in reality. Overlord Style._

He would have to break her, but he knew now was not the right time.

Instead he would need to learn more about these strange runes first before he could put his plans in action. Or if things come to worse, it could be a hindrance to the whole scheme of things.

* * *

><p>Back in her quarters, Louis fell down on top of her bed in exhaustion, her face buried in the mounds of soft goose feathered pillows. Of all the things that happened today, she had finally been able to perform a spell right for the very first time. But she didn't know whether or not she should be happy at successfully summoning something or whether she should be disappointed that she had summoned a commoner. But was he really a commoner as the students said so?<p>

She glanced from the cracks of the pillow and saw the Overlord entering the room, barely missing door from his head by an inch. The shoulders however, were too broad for the for the door so he had to sidestep before guessing in. The man wasn't fat, instead looked lean despite having huge muscles. Louise's attention trailed down his arm, catching heavy shaped muscles lining underneath the unarmored clothes. Then her eyes were fixed on his gauntlet hands, noticing faint and exotic markings that decorated all around it. And it was HUGE as the rest of him was. A yellow glowing orb was encrusted on the back of his right hand while the other was etched with runes he had received during the summoning claws fixed on the tips of each finger. She realized that such hands could wrap and cover her head easily, and perhaps with muscles like those he could crush her head like a rotten fruit. She had to admit, that familiar was the biggest human Louise had ever seen in her life.

_So, a warrior perhaps? _Thought Louise. B_ut if he was a knight, then were was his sword? And lets not think it's possible for him to be mage since I don't see any wands on him. LITERALLY SPEAKING_. _Or maybe he wasn't even human_, with those glowing eyes that gave her the willies whenever it looked at her. But she was too tired to think any further; _might as well see how useful this creature might be._

"Familiar Fetch my fresh clothes and clean the dirty ones." Grumbled Louise as the words leaked from her pillow. But the Overlord gave no sign of response. Instead he was looking out the window, slowing grazing the view of Tristain Academy.

"Hey are you even listening!" The Overlord turned his head toward Louise.

Louise was now sitting upright in her bed, "Fetch my fresh clothes and clean the dirty ones."

The overlord was silent, standing in a lazed posture with arms crossed.

"Do you even KNOW what i am saying?" The overlord tilted his head sideways, suggesting a gesture of confusion.

Louise gave an annoyed sigh before trying again. This time she articulated each word with hand gestures. "GO . FETCH. ME. CLEAN. CLOTHES."

Then, a low rumbling chuckle seeped from under the hood.

Louise's face burned with rage. "So You do understand? Then go do your job you lowly dog."

Then the chuckle was suddenly replaced by a glare filled with malice. Before she knew anything, the Overlord was dangling Louise by the back of her clothes.

"How dare you treat a noble like that! You may look tough but a common warrior no matter how good they are CANNOT defeat a noble mage! PUT ME DOWN YOU BARBARIAN!" Louise thrashed about, giving a flurry of kicks and punches. The only response she revived were loud clangs from hitting his breastplate, and numbing pain from her knuckles. She saw her familiar was raising his free hand, curling up the fingers into a tight fist and cocking back . She realized in that moment that she was going to die.

In her desperation she blurted out"A familiar should obey his master's orders!"

She was scrunching her eyes tightly in preparation for the incoming fist of death, but it never came. Instead she landed on the bottom floor butt first.

She winced in pain while rubbing her bottom. _I knew a familiar can't hit a master! B_ut then she saw the Overlord kneeling down in front of her, putting his face barely an inch from hers. Then he whispered the very first word ever since she had met him.

"NEVER."

The Overlord turned his back to her and walked out of the room.

Louise was dumbstruck. _Can this be real? Am i alive? I know I'm alive because of my contract as a __master! But, how can a familiar defy her orders! Even more, the vermin had tried to hit me!_

Louise quickly turned to anger once more, and pulled out her wand in the confidence that with magic she could place the familiar in it's place. She darted out of the room and looked down both sides of the corridor, but her creature was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>To go undercover was discomforting enough, having a preteen girl who thought she owned him was something he could not tolerate. But he knew well spending one more second in that room may have resulted him pounding the feeble witch to a meaty pulp. <em>So why didn't he?<em>Something nagged at the back of his brain, but for the moment he was grateful enough that he didn't go farther than he would have wanted to.

Instead, the Overlord took note of his surroundings once . He walking down the open archways at the bottom of the academy while occasionally students passed by and gave the towering warrior glancing looks before hurrying on to their destinations. If Gnarl was here right now, he would have wretched vomit from the all the pleasant scenery, then suggest him to lay waste to the academy with a healthy dose of meteoric magic fire. But unlike the blistering fires of the Infernal Abyss, the bright sunlight toasted his armor warmly while the breeze of summer wind tickled his face. It felt refreshing, making him remind of all the other things he had lost before his imprisonment in the Infernal Abyss.

_This might make a good Dark Tower if it weren't for these pompous teenagers. _But he noted daintily that all is possible in the future. Once he has enough power, putting the school out of it's misery will be easy as killing a baby seal on land.

His thoughts were interrupted once more when he felt a bump on his side. A loud shattering of porcelain filled the hallways. The overlord sprang back in surprise, cursing himself for another blunder.

But instead of some imminent attack, the overlord saw a main frantic trying to pick up the shattered remains of a tea porcelain set into a decorated silver tray. She wasn't even paying attention to whom she bumped into, which piqued the Overlord's amusement.

When she realized what she was doing, she quickly looked up to see a huge armored warrior looking down at her with a curious look, Her face paled to milky white before she started bowing furiously.

"I'm so sorry!" Cried the maid in hopeless despair.

The overlord was trying hard not to double over with laughter.

She was keeping head low eyes pinned to the ground. If it was a minion who doing it he would have thought no further, but as a human it was kind cute in his eyes in a weird way. When she heard no response, she slowly lifted her her and observed a little more carefully.

"Wait. Aren't you Miss Valliere's familiar?"

The Overlord tensed while narrowing his eyes. The maid shrunk back in fear of reprisal, but the overlord saw what he was doing and drooped his shoulders in an abject manner. The only answer received was a tired nod. The maid brightened up, but still wary of her strange customer.

"Might I have a pleasure of, um, knowing your name?" The maid asked cautiously.

The overlord was taken back by the request. Nobody save for Rose and Gnarl ever knew his real name. And even then, they addressed him with titles and monikers out of reverence and respect. This gave the Overlord some pause, but then he thought it might not be such a bad idea. Besides, he can always silence her later, if she gets any ideas.

The maid was worried if she had made a mistake but the Overlord relaxed and replied in a gentle tone.

"Ren."

"Ah, like short for Renois am I right?" quipped the maid.

The overlord gave her a puzzled look, which made the maid blush in embarrassment. An awkward silence filled he hallway which made the Overlord scratch his head.

"OH where are my manners, My name is Siesta of Tarbes, and I serve as a maid for the students of this academy." The maid gave a formal bow as she introduced herself.

Overlord was well pleased at the manners of this girl. He guessed that this maid was a real commoner of Helkeginia, serving under the crushing yoke of her tyrants. But unlike the peasant girls of Spree village who were coarse and self centred, Siesta was polite and kind, not to mention such a likeable personality complimented a well endowed figure and a small but beautiful face.

_Such kindness can only be repaid a generous reward._

The overlord gave courteous knightly bow to Siesta which was replied with a giggle and her cheeks blushing even redder.

"Ehe, that's kind of you Sir Ren.."

She glanced again at the tray once more and remembered her previous duties.

" Oooh! my head's just not working properly today! I'm sorry I can't stay and chat Sir Ren, but really need to get a replacement for Sir Gramont quickly. I hope we can talk more later on though!"

Siesta gave one last bow before running off with the tray.

The Overlord was left alone once more, but felt a little more hopeful for himself. With an ally like her, things could run a little more smoother in the grand plan for world domination.

Without realizing it, Siesta had gained the respect of the Overlord of the Infernal abyss.

(())

**WHEW! It's bit of work but I think I'm starting to enjoy writing.**

**Thanks to KelThuzad and Imperial90 for their helpful responses. I hope i am doing a little better, now that i'm getting the grasp of things.**

**For Kelthuzad, I'll fix the prologue page of mistakes once i have more time ,and once i can figure out the whole upload age...**

**For Imperial90, i do agree that having the Overlord appear in Arcanium Armor would be awesome, but it also defeats the purpose of initial conflict with characters. I do like to see characters go through a trial of running through a mile of shit rather getting the upper hand in the first place. You agree with me don't you?(pardon for language btw)  
><strong>

** it's hard enough without minions to do anything. plus they provided all dialogue and story for the overlord character..**

**Honestly, i didn't expect anyone to review this, but I'm most grateful for your support.**

**OH MY GOD I CAN FEEL THE POWER FLOWING THROGUH ME~ I WILL EMBRACE THE WOOOOORRRRLDDDD~!**

**Now that i got that out of my system, I hope you are enjoying the humor as much as i do.**


	3. Chapter 2  Greetings Master!

(())

Then Overlord Ren snapped from his evil dream to brooding once more.

Respect for the girl was fine and all. But without minions or wraiths, Ren knew he was directionless as a minion without an overlord.

Ren had to reformulate another plan.

He had to admit, he didn't think it would go so wrong in the first place. HE expected he would subdue the mages with his magical powers the moment he set foot in Helkaginia and execute disobedient idiots with his Infernal Acanium Sword, then create a new Tower Heart when he feeds off the excess magic. But he lost his sword, and now he had to keep a low profile. Before all the incident in the abyss, the Overlord had little trouble planning his priorities with Gnarl and Rose at his side. IN fact he left all that wasn't killing and looting entirely to them. If only a Gnarl was here...

Then he remembered a certain spell from the Infernal Library a decade back. A spell to create minions without a hive. It was strange enough that minion spells were recorded in the Infernal Abyss, or know who wrote them but he speculated that it was from a predecessor overlord. He didn't know how or why it ended up in the Infernal Library, but so far he knows that this spell created a specific type of minion. He learned this was not the same kind of minions he had worked with as it required a whole different process. It was not entirely impossible to "birth" a minion without a spawning pit, but it took tremendous amount of magic to create one, even for an overlord. He had never tried it before, but the instructions were still clear in his head, learned by memory.

He looked at his left hand again. He didn't know what the runes would do and every moment he spent looking at it aggravated him.

He guessed that it was some kind of magic shackle that prevented magical familiars from using sorcery against their masters. But he had no choice.

_I'd rather try this spell out sooner rather than being caught unaware again._

Ren gave one quick looks around his surroundings to ensure no one was watching. He gathered his concentration and began to incant. The air began to grow cold as a black shroud began to swirl on the palm of Ren's hand, slowly forming a rough figure. Then the formed touched the ground shaking off it's black matter to reveal a gray little minion gagging on the fresh air. The overlord gave a relieved breath after holding it in anticipation.

_At least now I know the runes don't affect spells. But i lost most of my mana in the process. I hope its worth the trouble._

The creature was just about the same size of any minion, but with significantly different features. Its head was the most different of all,narrow at the sides and shaped like an amphibian dinosaur he saw once in the Everlight Forest. It lacked any types of ears or horns to signify it's type, and eyes the size of orbs planted close to the tip of the head.

The minion looked up to see the Overlord and started to give a humble bow.

"Greetings sire, I am KNACK, and i am overjoyed to be in the service of an overlord once more." Said the minions with a lisp tucked in his words. _So I was right._

"You have a name?" Asked Ren.

"Of course sire, its seems like it's been eons since my lasts service to an Overlord. Much has changed in my absence.. Since when did wretched flowers bloom in the Infernal Abyss? "

" This isn't the Infernal Abyss. This is Helkaginia."

" Hmm, i don't know where this HAILKAGINA is, but i can't help but feel repulsed by it. At least the infernal abyss was cozy with lava everywhere.." Mused the minion.

"Do you remember anything?" Asked the Overlord.

"Alas, sire Though i am most grateful for my resurrection, I'm afraid I can't recall most of my memories save for the Infernal Abyss and what my duties were. You will find my expertise in management most satisfactory Sire."

_Excellent. Just what i need._

"Hmph. Then these are your instructions, Minion. Go find what you can know about this world. Anything that is worth knowing, you report them to me. Steal if you have to, but DO NOT let yourself to be seen until I say so."

"Of course your evilness, I'll relay any knowledge or memory i can find once i am more secure."

Knack gave a meek bow before scurrying off muttering to himself. "I think I'll find a nice dark corner. Maybe ill find some juicy rats to eat..."

* * *

><p>It was only a short moment after creating Knack that the Overlord was walking down some hallways when he felt a sharp pain in his head.<p>

"_**HELLO? TESTING ! ONE TWO THREE... CAN YOU HEAR ME MASTER!"**_

The voice of Knack rang in the Overlord's head as if Knack was shouting in his ear and scrambling his brains with a larder.

The overlord clutched his head in pain._** "**_A LITTLE LOWER."

"_**Forgive me sire, but I needed to make sure it worked.."**_ Replied Knack with a guilt in his voice.

" _**It seems the magic excess from the resurrection allows a communicative bond between us. I believe I can see through your eyes and talk to you with my mind for the time being, but Master, you will need a working Tower Heart before you can further your goals. " **_Explained Knack.

"I thought of it already, I just need a power source to drain it to."

"_**Perhaps the mages here could provide a sufficient source without drawing attention. We don't necessarily need to kill them to get magic since I can feel this place overflowing with it. EUGH.. Your evil presence can store magic for now, but i suggest you do so as soon as you can." **_

_This is much easier with minions around._. thought the Overlord.

" _**Also sire, without an army, you won't be able to take this insipid world by force just yet."**_

"And how do you suggest we rectify that?"

" _**For now, I will look for potential allies and servants for you to command."**_

"Good work minion. Carry on."

"_**I live ONLY to serve, Master." **_Said Knack with pride filling his voice.

Then his head was silent.

Before Ren could think of anything, he was ONCE AGAIN interrupted by a loud congregation of students forming around a dramatic scene. Ren looked to see two girls fighting over a bottle of perfume; one with plain brown hair and green eyes that burned with hate while the other was a blonde with the most ridiculous curls of hair the Overlord has even seen. The two were arguing over a single vial adorned with embroidery. In the middle of this chaos was none other than Siesta, who was trying her best to alleviate the tense situation to no avail.

"Please, Lady Montmorency! Its just a misunderstanding!"

"You stay out of this commoner!" Shrieked Montmorency.

" This potion was made by me as a gift to my beloved Guiche! The only reason there is, that Guiche cheated on me!"

"says YOU! He was already going out with me before you came along! Tell him Guiche that you were single!"

in the midst of students was a blonde boy who was obviously covering up his apparent shame.

" I can explain Katie!"

"Shut up Guiche! I can't believe you'd do such a thing! Once I deal with this whore, I'll deal with you too!" Screeched the blonde.

" Please stop fighting !" Siesta was in a panic, but she came too close to Montmorency.

" I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Then Montmorency slapped Siesta across the face, and Siesta fell hard to the ground.

The Overlord had seen enough.

Before the girls could have another go at one another, the overlord stepped in and pushed the girls back. Both fell on their backs in surprise. The students became silent as Ren confidently walked towards the injured maid. Siesta was about to burst into tears when she saw the Overlord kneeling down in front of her holding out his hand. She could not see the face under the hood, but she guessed the Overlord had concern written on his face.

"Sniff.. Sir Renoise." Replied Siesta as she took Ren's hand and prompted herself up.

Then out of nowhere Guiche pointed his finger at Ren in an accusing manner." YOU! YOU'RE the cause of all this!"

The overlord cocked an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Yes you brute, How could you! Stealing the bottle from me and dropping it in the mist of these innocent ladies! It only shows what you are, uncivilized and Inhuman!"

_This is ridiculous. _Thought the Overlord.

"LIAR."

The students burst into laughter once more, leaving Guiche embarrassed and enraged.

"You DARE accuse a noble of slander! If that's what you think, then I challenge you to a duel!"

The Overlord had just enough of these mages in this magical world.

"WHEN?" Asked the Overlord with the best evil voice he could manage.

Guiche shirked back from the intimidating voice, but kept his composure. "That eager to die, brute? Since this is a sacred hall, I will be waiting outside in the Academy Courtyard. The Duel will begin there right now! I hope hope your prepared, You barbaric commoner!" Guiche spat at the Overlord before storming out of the hall. The students were in excitement as well as they rushed outside to get to the dueling ground.

Siesta was white with horror and trembling with uneasiness as she looked at Ren.

"Sir Ren! What were you thinking! You just angered a noble, and now you challenged a duel from him? He'll kill you!"

Ren gave Siesta a smirk (though she didn't see it) as he cracked his knuckles in eagerness.

"NO. I WILL."

Before Siesta could say anything, the Overlord walked out of the room as well, leaving Siesta alone in the hall.

As the Overlord was was walking down the hallways, Knack filled his head with voices once again.

_"__**Ahhh...how delightful, the fool thinks he can take on an Overlord. It will be most entertaining to see his pompous face plastered to the wall. Also, this might a good opportunity to stretch out your legs and exercise. But be careful not to show your magic power Sire. We don't want these idiots to know what your are truly capable of."**_

"_**Now , go and have fun Master. Show that little circus monkey the meaning of terror."**_

(())

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNN~! Guiches is going to get so ass raped.<br>**

**I'm just pumping out chapters by the minute aren't I? I will edit and fix chapter on the weekend for reader to have a more pleasant time btw.**

**Hopefully, we can go into the pillage and murder of Helkaginia soon, AND we will have a poll to decide the Overlord's action in the next chapter! **

**I hope im not making Ren a little too sensitive, I know he's evil, but even evil can have a romantic side as well. Only that romance IS evil.** **Just, think of him as a Ghengis Khan-like character. Kindly treat who obey, Kill who disobery.**

**Oh, and If anyone don't like having minions in the story, I'd have to disagree that without minions, the Overlord is just another typical wizard/warrior combo on steroids. Plus 99% humour comes from them.**

**I hope you Like Knack btw dear reader!**

**UNTIL THEN! SQADALAAAA! WE ARE OFF~!**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3  Pitiful Bronze!

**POLL TIME ! POLL TIME! Go to my profile to vote! READ FIRST BEFORE VOTING! Votes on the reviews page will not count!**

* * *

><p>Louise had spent the last 2 hours searching for her familiar. <em>If that overgrown gorilla thinks he can do as he pleases, then I'll show him a world of pain he has never seen!<em> Truly, he should be grateful serving under the Vallieres! But something else worried Louise even more. If word gets around that her familiar ran away, she didn't know if she could live on. Not being able to perform spells was one thing, but an uncontrollable familiar? She would become the laughingstock of the whole kingdom! Her parents would disown her out of shame! Shed have to spend the rest of her life as a bar wench or WORSE! But worst of all, she'd fail herself of her responsibility, and she couldn't live the guilt of being unable to protecting him. She would really be a Zero.

Then she saw students running left and right, but all going towards a general direction. The overall atmosphere was ill boding. She tried to gain information as she stopped a trio of students arguing as they went.

"Whats going on?" Asked Louise.

"You didn't know? Your Familiar just challenged Guiche Gramont to a fight!"

"That's not right! i heard that the commoner slapped Guiche and challenged Montmoncery to a fight!"

"No you're both wrong! The Familiar slapped the girls, then Guiche challenged a maid to fight!"

She didn't know what to believe, but all forms of the news pointed to one thing. Her familiar was in trouble. Louise turned pale at the news and grabbed one of the students by the neck."Tell me where my familiar is, RIGHT NOW!"

"Ahh! I,it's going on right now in the courtyard!"Replied one of boys.

Louise knocked back the students with surprising force and ran to the courtyard with frantic speed.

_Damn that perverted Guiche, always pinning his fault on others. I just hope that ANY of they said was true._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the top of the spire where the teachers resided, a green haired secretary with spectacles was looking down through the window at the stream of students forming in the courtyard.<p>

"Oh dear, something seems to be going on in the courtyard. We'd be check if there not doing anything out of bounds." Said the woman as she looked with concern at an old wizened man who was feeding his pet mouse.

But the old wizard didn't seem as worried as he gave a light chuckle. "From what Colbert is telling me, there is going to be a duel between a noble and a familiar. I bet you 200 gold that familiar can defeat the mage."

"Honestly Headmaster Osmond? I don't see the humor in this. Dueling strictly prohibited in school grounds. Besides, Guiche is General Gramont's third son. That familiar will be torn to shred before he can even reach Guiche!

But the expression of the old man was calm and composed."OH? But Colbert explained about the familiar, and I can agree with him that he will be fine. Technically duels between nobles are not allowed yes, but duels between a familiar and noble isn't heard of so what they're doing isn't out of academy laws. But have the teachers on alert if things get out of hand. Now, How much will you bet?"

"...400 Gold on Guiche."

"OH ohohoh.. then I hope you're not too attached to your money Miss Longueville. For what i know, you just lost the-

* * *

><p>-game or not I have to 'huff!' stop this no matter what!" Louise was out of breath, but she was glad the fight hasn't started yet. Her familiar was nowhere to be seen , but she saw half of the whole academy gathering around in a large circle. She spotted Kirche and Tabitha in the crowd, the redheaded Germanian looking bored while Tabitha was reading a tome as if the duel wasn't interesting enough. Then she saw Guiche in the circle talking with<p>

"pant... Stop...this.. pointless..fight Guiche!"

Guiche shot back with an incredulous look. "Pointless? If you think it's pointless that your beast played with a lady's innocence and sully my honor, then I hope you re evaluate your definitions, Louise."

the crowd gave a few chuckles and snickers,

"Fine. I'll take responsibility for my familiar's actions, but promise me that you will call off the duel!"

"Of course, if you admit that your familiar is honor-less scum, and that you are the Zero."

"WHAT! That's ridiculous Guiche! I would rather die than admit that!"Cried Louise.

"Then, I'm afraid I'll have to dispense some noble justice upon the the uncouth."

Then she saw her familiar approaching slowly, with students parting a wide path for him. Beside him was Siesta looking petrified and shifting uncomfortably at Ren and the crowd. He saw Louise and narrowed his eyes in scorn.

"Last chance Louise. Unless you're willing to take responsibility for your familiar, then I will have to teach this rogue a lesson."

A brief pause went before Louise could give an answer."...give me a moment."

Louise dashed forward and gave the Overlord a good kick in the knee." You dumb BEAST! I ought to have you leashed up for what you just did! Just what were you thinking! "

The familiar gave a nonchalant shrug in reply, which made Louise shudder in anger. The Overlord was about to step into the clearing before Louise held out her arms in front of Ren, signalling him to step no further.

"NOT ONE STEP FURTHER. You've already done enough to cause trouble for everybody." The Overlord was undeterred, but Louise pushed him back with both hands on his chest. whispering into his face.

"Be grateful, your dumb brute. Normally i wouldn't do this for commoners but since you're my familiar, I'll take responsibility for your actions."

Meanwhile Guiche and the crowd was getting impatient."What is your answer Louise?"

Louise paused a moment before turning her face to the blonde. "Alright Guiche! Listen Well!"

Louise shuddered as she gave a loud rounding shout."I...I am the Zero Louise! Louise the Zero!"A few shouts and jeers came from the crowd, disappointed at the turn of events while Louise face darkened at the humiliating act.

"...and?"

Louise was shaking even harder, trembling with fear and on the verge of tears."and.. and my familiar is..."

Then, the Overlord Ren covered Louise mouth before she could even say anything further. Louise looked at her familiar and saw the eyes glowing even brighter with hate.

"NO MORE." As much as Ren was irritated by the little witch, the blonde noble was angering him even more.

"Sir Ren, please be careful." pleaded Siesta. The Overlord put his hand on Siesta's should and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Don't Worry." Whispered Ren.

_Wait... Siesta knows his name? HE has a name? WHA-_

Before Louise could question him further, Ren was already in the center of the crowd facing Guiche.

"READY."

"Have it your way, you barbarian." Guiche gave one quick brush of his hair before announcing himself to the crowd.

"I am Guiche Da Garmont, my runic name is 'the Bronze', and it is my pleasure to show this barbaric commoner his place in the world!" A few cheers and claps went out from the crowd in response.

"As such, I shall fight with bronze golems as my weapon and your opponent."

Guiche pulled out a rose under his cloak, and dropped a few petals down to the ground. From there, metallic liquid started to flow, reaching up to the Overlord's height before stopping. The liquid started to swirl and form into rough shapes of an armored statue, then solidifying into a copper colored warrior armed with a shield and a sword in hand. It's figure was no doubtlessly female.

"They are my golems, the bronze fist of the Garmont family!"

At the same time, Knack was blowing snorts to show his disappointment._**"This is just pitiful Sire. Honestly, BRONZE? What other hairless chimp uses bronze golems for battle? It would do the world a favour to put this miserable lecher out of his misery. But remember sire, don't get too carried away now."**_

The Overlord couldn't agree more. But first, Ren decided that it would be more amusing to test out the golem's strength first, as he realized that the duel wasn't going to start with death blows. Ren guess that the egotistical blonde would enjoy flaunting his powers.

The Valkyrie charged and slashed its sword at Ren. He dodged the clumsy stroke easily and gave it a quick light jab. The golem dodge it just as easily and quickly bashed it's shield against Ren's chest.

A loud cheer filled the courtyard and the students roared for violence. The Overlord staggered a few steps backward, but he kept his stance. The golem continued to unleash a flurry of attacks faster than the overlord could block them. To the students and Guiche, it seemed to them that the familiar was far too slow and unskilled to defeat the golem. What they didn't know of the armour of the Overlord was made of the highest grade of steel, forged in the hell pits of the infernal abyss, and inscribed with enchantments to give a small magic protection. It wasn't Arcanium Armor, but it was more than enough to withstand heavy punishment. From the hard hitting attacks, all the Overlord could feel were hard thumps and ringing noises from the metals bashing. Ren was disappointed to see the golem's weapon starting to dent after a few hits.

He had enough of his fun, now it was time to get serious.

Meanwhile. Louise and Siesta were watching the fight with fear in their eyes. It seemed to them as well as the rest of the crowd that Louise's familiar was getting beaten to a mess. Siesta covered her face with her hands as she cried.

_Just what does does he thinks he's doing?He's not retaliating!_

"I thought you were stronger than this." Whispered Louise.

Louise couldn't bear to watch as she was already having tears drop down her cheeks. "PLEASE STOP!"

Just then, before the Valkyrie golem was about to deliver another blow, Ren suddenly grabbed the golem by the wrist, and crushed it with ease. With his free hand, Ren delivered an uppercut up to the stomach, then ripped it apart in half from stomach to neck with a single pull.

The courtroom who were absolutely sure the commoner would fail a moment ago dropped their jaws in astonishment. Kirche who was disappointed at the performance turned to be excited at the turn of events while Tabitha broke from her book and focused her eyes at the Overlord with an intense look. But it was Louise who was astonished most of all. She never believed that a man even for his size was capable of delivering such force with such agility. She shuddered at the thought of her being if the overlord actually punched her in her quarters before.

Guiche was caught off balance, replacing his smug face with horror. A moment ago, he was absolutely sure that he had won the duel. He realized his mistake had been seriously underestimating the creature's strength.

He quickly dropped four more petals to the ground and summoned four more Valkyries. These were a little different from the rest, as the golems were bigger and heavier as it gave heavy clanks between movements. A second later Guiche directed them to attack the familiar. The Valkyries charged with frightening speed, but Ren stood his ground and gave an evil chuckle.

The reason why the Overlord was so confident in his battle with mages was because of a particular spell he learned from the blue minions in previous ventures. Dispel Magic, a spell that absorbed magic, cancelling any residue from the mortal realm. He learned it from out of curiosity of the blue minion's ability to absorb erratic magics. But the only time he used Dispel was when he fought some half crazed ghost elf, and to his disappointment he found out that it was quite uneventful and silent. Besides, he had minions and the Fire Combustion spell then so he didn't really had the need to use the spell. But now it gave the opportunity for the overlord to truly test the spell. In the duel with Guiche, it was the perfect invisible weapon against mages.

Ren gathered his concentration and chopped the closest Valkyrie at the neck. The golem crumbled to pieces, dissembling itself as it crashed to the ground. The two other golems charged from the side bringing their mace and axe down his head. But Ren simply blocked the weapons with his arm guards and the edge of the weapons crumpled like paper. Ren twisted his arm to grab the weapons by the handles and pried it off from the golem's hands before bashing their heads flat like pancakes. Then he gave two quick punches with his Dispel and the golems disseminated.

The overlord finished the last Valkyrie by hammering his fists on the golem's head from both sides then ripping the limbs off.

At the same time, Guiche was terrified. The familiar had just easily crushed the best constructions he could conjure. _Just what kind of familiar did Louise summoned?_ He didn't even know what to call the creature anymore as the Overlord approached Guiche with his glowing eyes glowing brighter. Just as Guiche went for his wand, the Overlord gave a lightning dash and came up upon the terrified mage. He slapped the wand out of Guiche's hand and knocked him to the ground.

Guiche gave out a yelp as he bounced a few meters before hitting face first on to the ground. Guiche fumbled on the ground half dazed from the impact. But just as the Overlord was walking toward Guiche, Knack suddenly intervened in his mind.

_**'Wait Sire! I suggest you make a moment to decide. I believe we can use this situation to our advantage. Sparing him in mercy might earn you respect from these wretched brats and as much as I hate having children around me, you'll need an army soon and recruiting these students later on will be useful They might even willingly give you information regarding this world and its workings. OR, you can humiliate him even more, break his frail little mind and show the others you are not to be trifled with!..Ahem. Personally I prefer the latter, but in either case it will serve you beneficially one way or the other. But do what you'd like with him sire, I am merely suggesting a best routes i can think of."**_

"_**The choice is yours, Master."**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO! DON"T LISTEN TO KNACKS PREFERENCE! DONT BE CHARMED BY HIS PSYCHOTIC EEVIL HUMOR~<strong>

**But seriously, I suggest you ,dear readers, to think before you choose, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENSES.**

**But if you have better ideas, I can put that into the polls as well. But I'm picking only ONE.**

**On other notes, I didn't use the Gandalfr runes in the duel cuz I felt that it could provide a more entertaining situation later on, and besides, the overlord is just too awesome for that.**

**Some you may think the overlord is too kind to Siesta. Like i said before, Kind to Kind but Kill to Ego. But i believe i can use that for a better story. Still not convinced? I DONT BLAME YOU.**

**Polls will close on Tuesday OCT 11, Midnight, Eastern time. (If you think that's too long, then i can change the date.)  
><strong>

**ADDENDUM:Critique is always accepted and appreciated to make the story enjoyable as possible.  
><strong>

**Until then, I hope you enjoy Thanksgiving, devouring those pointless dumb creatures!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4  Gandalfr Overlord!

**POLLS ARE NOW CLOSED! Thank you for your votes!**

* * *

><p>It took 5 full seconds for the Overlord to decide what to do with Guiche. Instilling fear in hearts of lesser beings was gratifying, but the Ren had always preferred willing subjects rather than fearful ones, seeing that the former benefited both echelons economically. As much as he wanted to kill the insolent boy, he could not have unnecessary adversaries popping up all around him. At the moment, the necessity to remain incognito was most vital. Ren knew sparing Guiche would benefit him in the long run.<p>

But not before he had some retribution.

Ren gave Guiche a hard kick in the stomach, Guiche twitching sporadically while trying to breathe. He remembered giving minions the same level of kick, but they never gave the same reaction as Guiche was doing right now. Ren guessed that the pampered blonde had never been beaten so harshly in his life before. He picked up Guiche by the neck, and the Overlord swore he smelled something funny from under him.

"I, I surrender." Whispered Guiche.

Ren slapped Guiche a couple of times across the face, not enough to knock Guiche unconscious but enough to point out the Overlord's disposition. Ren saw the boys cheeks turning purple and swelling while a small stream of blood started to trickle from the corner of his mouth. Ren wished to do more, but reminded of himself of his cunning plan and consoled himself to be satisfied with the current level of punishment. Ren dragged the whimpering blonde across the ground and brought him before Siesta.

"Apologize." Commanded the Overlord.

Guiche tried to speak but between his sobs and sniffing, it was difficult to make it sound clear."I... I'm... sorry."

"LOUDER."

"I'M SORRY!" Guiche burst out before breaking down into tears once more. Ren, satisfied with the answer dropped the sobbing blonde to the ground, leaving him to wallow in misery. Meanwhile, Siesta was standing dumbfounded as if she didn't know how to react to such an apology. For the entire span of her life, Siesta was taught relentlessly to never defy nobles as their power over the elements gave them an inherent right to rule over lesser people like herself. But now, this supposed commoner had just beaten one of the most talented students in the academy. Never in her life has she seen a mage so helpless before. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her save for her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water.

Then, the Overlord took Siesta by the and hand brought her before Montmorency. She tried blending in with the students, but having fashioned her hairs like drills she couldn't help but stand out as a testament to her exorbitance. Ren pointed towards Siesta and demanded the same atonement from Montmorency.

"APOLOGIZE."

"YOU DON'T-"

but before she could say anything more, the Overlord gave Montmorency a backhanded slap across the cheek. Several students gasped in surprise but nobody dare to intervene.

Montmorency glared back at the Overlord but cowed under an even more intimidating glare. She couldn't do anything but comply to the Overlord's demands.

"I'M SORRY..For hitting you.."

"Ahh! No need my lady!" Siesta pleaded with hand frantically waving, but there was no reply as Montmorency ignored the maid and limped towards Guiche.

The Overlord gave a long glare at the courtyard students before turning back. Just then, he felt a little pink hairy lump latch onto him. Ren thought it was some pink haired fluff ball familiar from one the students as an act of retaliation, but he looked down to see Louise hugging him tightly around the waist seeing that what her height could allow.

"You stupid familiar!Making your master worry!"Sobbed Louise as she tightened her embrace.

Ren was confused by the gesture. _Since when was she worried about my well being?_ He would have laughed if it weren't for the tense situation still lingering in the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Louise was wracked with a flurry of emotions about her familiar. Louise first wanted to punish him for being such an headstrong familiar, but also wanted to thank him afterwards for saving her from a shameful act. All done in the private quarters of course, as she had to keep up a noble's reputation. Louise thought she would have to bring out the whip under her bed if she was going to tame the uncouth commoner. Then Louise ,to her horror, saw the teachers rushing in to the courtyard, A few of them were helping Guiche and Montromency back to their feet while most of their attention directed towards the Overlord. Ren saw the agitation on their faces and noticed their fingers wrapped around their wands. But he also noticed the same balding teacher who was present at the ritual approaching the duo.

"the headmaster wishes to speak to you familiar, and you too Louise."

"But professor-" Colbert stopped Louise with a hand raised hand. Louise thought she was sure to be doomed, but instead the professor had a condoling smile on his face.

"No need to worry Louise. We're not going to punish you. We just want to explain something." Siesta gave a sigh of relief, bu Louise was still terrified. Then Colbert turned to the crowd in the courtyard."The rest you are dismissed! You are all to return to your dormitories and stay there until further notice!" Some students grumbled in complaint but most of them moved silently back in the looming spire. They didn't give Ren or his accomplices so much as glancing look, but he then could hear the silent finally broken when loud excited chatters leaked out from the inside of the academy. Afterwards, only Siesta, Colbert, Ren, and Louise were left in the sunset sight of the courtyard.

Just as they were about to leave, Siesta approached the Overlord with an meek blush.

"Uhm...thank you, for.. what you did."

The overlord gave her curt nod, which made Siesta blush even redder.

Then Siesta left.

The trio were walking towards the spire when Knack finally came back into the Overlord's mind to congratulate him.

"_**Most generous of you Sire, its not everyday an Overlord shows some mercy despite the follies of others. Personally I enjoy the hopeless pleading of mercy from little children before they're mashed into a gooey paste. Aahh,,,a minion can only dream..Still, they'll definitely see you in more respectful manner. Lets just hope they don't get any funny ideas from it. "**_

* * *

><p>Louise was silent during their walk to the headmaster's office. She wanted to say something to the familiar but, the uncertainty of her familiar's crime left her in a brooding mood. She looked at Ren and noticed his gaze was unfocused. There was something awkward about her familiar but she decided to question him later.<p>

They finally reached the hallway to where the headmaster resided. Colbert signalled a green haired woman to which Ren assumed was the secretary of the school. The secretary gave a quick glance at the familiar and then proceeded to inform the headmaster by slightly opening the door.

"Headmaster, Louise and the familiar is here."

The vocie of an old man came in reply."Very good Miss Lougeville, send them in."

The secretary motioned them to enter, then Louise and her familiar were brought forth into the headmaster's chambers.

The Overlord saw the headmaster and shifted uncomfortably, for the old man looked exactly like somebody he knew from the past. _The Second Overlord?HERE?_ Ren was a bit uneasy at the resemblance, but saw the old man to have a calm lax complexion rather than the maniacal expression Ren remembered . Ren tried to calm himself from killing the old man, since he had to reason with himself that this old man wasn't the same wizard he fought ages ago.

Louise suddenly came forward and held her head low to the floor." Headmaster Osmond, I first wish to apologize for my familiar's thoughtless actions." The overlord grumbled in annoyance but Louise was determined to seek forgiveness.

To Louise's surprise, the headmaster was chuckling with a bright smile on his face. "Ohohoho...from what I hear it should be Guiche who should be apologizing for causing such a fuss. Besides, what could the academy hope to accomplish against a Gandalfr?"

"Gandalfr?" Louise was confused by the address of her familiar.

"So what Colbert is telling me after studying the runes that appeared on your familiar's right hand."Ren looked at his hand once more, then looked back at Osman. In truth, Ren was ecstatic at the the revelation, but he tried hard not to show himself as much since it would give clues away about his foreknowledge about Halkeginia. He would have to tread carefully.

"What is Gandalfr?" Asked Louise.

"According to myth Miss Louise, the rune on your familiar's hand signifies that he is a special type of familiar. A very special familiar who has unique abilities to master any weapon he holds. The only other known familiar who had the same markings was Brimir's own avatar eons ago."

"Y,you mean Brimir the Founder!"

"Precisely. But that doesn't mean he IS the same legendary familiar, which leads me to another curious question about you Gandalfr. Where did you learn to use magic?"

Ren did not expect that."How?"

" I hope you can forgive me for my caution but we observed your fight with Guiche with sensory wards to make sure if Colbert's theory was right, It was subtle but there was detection in the use of magic. If anything, its not like any kind of magic I have ever seen before. More importantly, why did you try to hide it?"

The Overlord bristled at the headmaster's questions. , but he realized that connection was from his status as Gandalfr made the old wizard act such a way. He would have been furious, but Ren gave credit to the old man for his cunning. _Well two can play at that game. In fact, I know more about you __more than me. _The Overlord concluded that it was best to come clean with parts of his identity before the wizard gets too curious about his past events. Thankfully for Ren, Osman didn't seem to know that Ren rigged the summoning ritual in the first place.

"Magic is, shunned in my kingdom." It was true enough in a sense, since the Glorious Empire did after Ren was trapped in the Infernal Abyss. But then, anyone could hate magic when a Fireball spell was burning their down down.

"I see... so I can guess that you're not from around here?"

"No."

"So tell me sir, if you would introduce yourself?"

Ren didn't like the barrage of questions but he knew the stakes of his blunder.

"..I am Lord Ren of the Dark Tower. I commanded thousands, and ruled kingdoms before I came here."

Louise quickly turned her head in surprise at the title Ren gave himself. She was shocked that her familiar was able to perform magic, but being a noble was an entirely different matter.

Osman didn't seem surprised as much, instead raised an eyebrow in suspicion."You don't seem too sad that you left your domain."

"I was... exiled." Ren replied.

"May I ask by whom?"

"..by a god." Another truth from a certain viewpoint, but didn't want to tell Osman that he killed that forgotten god. Louise gave an absurd face as it sounded to ridiculous to be true.

"I see.."Osmond was locked in deep thought for a few moments before returning to his usual self.

"Well, I hope I wasn't too intrusive about your background Lord Ren. I just wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to the academy."_ For now._ The Overlord thought,

"Miss Valliere?"

"Y,yes Headmaster?"Asked Louise meekly.

" I want you to promise me that you will never reveal your familiar's identity as a Gandalfr to anyone. There are evil men in this world with evil intentions who would not hesitate to use him and you for their own ends. You too Lord Ren."

Louise gave a confident nod while the Overlord huffed in response, but Osman was content with the answer and let them go back to the dormitories.

"One last thing, I hope you do not harm our students again. With Guiche properly taken care of, I can expect the student to treat you and your master more kindly. So, I do not wish to see another incident like this ever again. Is that understood?"

"CRYSTAL."

Then they left.

Osman finally gave in and leaned back on his chair in exhaustion as he gave a sigh of relief. There was something odd about Louise's familiar, and none of it ever felt good. He also noticed Ren becoming defensive when he saw Osman, as if he was an enemy. But that may be just the familiar's past experience with mages or maybe he was still on edge after the fight. He realized if he was truly a Gandalfr, then there was a possibility of other ill boding passages in the prophecy that might come to pass. He like to remain hopeful, but Osman could not help but feel a foreboding sense of darkness looming over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Louise once again plopped down top her bed once more. So many things have happened in one day and for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do<em>. First the familiar is a magic user, and now he was nobility?<em> She now understood why her familiar was so contemptuous of her, as she had forcefully made him to something less than a common servant. She also compared herself with Ren as Osman indicated, the familiar had performed magic that nobody could see with the slightest of ease while she couldn't perform one simple spell. _Well, except summoning a Noble Mage... _Louise had thought. She reminded herself that her success in one thing meant she can do more. She looked at Ren entering her quarters, but this time instead of looking angry or looking revolted, Ren looked...happy. About what?

"What are you so happy about?"

The Overlord looked at Louise in silence.

"In winning the fight."

"Well you could have treated Guiche a little better. He may be a coward and a lecher, but he's not that bad of a person."

The Overlord huffed at the remark. "AN IDIOT."

Louise sighed in dejection. "Yeah... at least that's SOMETHING we both agree about."

"So your name is Ren?" The Overlord nodded in response, but this time he didn't feel to intimidating as the first time. A momentary silence filled the room before Louise became curious about another thing.

"Why did you help that peasant maid? You know commoners are not worth the time."

"She was nice to me."

Louise bit her lip at the Overlord's response. It was true that Louise that treated Ren with disdain and remorse, but Louise was moreover jealous that an air headed peasant girl was appreciated better than her. To Louise's viewpoint, It seemed that Overlord liked the maid because of her 'bountiful gift'. Louise fumbled with her chest and fell despondent at the lack of breasts.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you were a noble?"

"No reason to."

"Still, If I'd known I would have treated you a little better ...being a stupid brute you are."

The overlord twitched an eye in annoyance, but Louise was determined to settle the order of things once and for all.

Louise stood up on the bed and pointed with an air of grandeur to show herself above him but even with the extra height, she was still a head too short for the Overlord. "You may be a Noble Mage but you're still a big dumb brute. And as my familiar, its is your duty to help me do my work, fetch me things and...protect me when the need comes."

To Ren's amusement, he saw Louise blushing furiously. But she forced her herself to continue.

"For that as my right as your master, and as your punishment for acting without orders, You will sleep on the floor."

To Louise's astonishment her familiar didn't flew into a rage but instead accepted her orders calmly. She was confused by the sudden change, but nonetheless felt deeply satisfied at the results. She plopped down on her bed and brought up the silk bed sheets on top of her. She wanted to enjoy the familiar's sudden obedience, but she could feel the exhaustion finally coming to her.

"We will talk more later in the morning. Goodnight, Ren."Said Louise with a yawn. The overlord remained silent until he gave an answer that Louise hated the most.

"Goodnight...Zero."

Louise heard his words and grabbed the sheets tightly. Then she realized he didn't even know her name at all, save for when she announced herself at the duel. She turned her had and with embarrassment at her mistake.

"You should call me Master. But ...you can call me Louise Françoise de la Vallière if you feel more comfortable with it."

Then Louise quickly pulled up the sheets to cover her face. She didn't want her familiar to see her face blushing. Louise wanted to thank him for his actions earlier, but her pride didn't allow it. Still, it seemed to Louise that the familiar finally consented to his role as a familiar and to her position as a noble. She finally gave in to the exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The Overlord was greatly relived when he saw Louise was finally sleeping. He had longed for human companionship but also remembered why he hated it. Still, Ren was gratified that the pink haired mage was more acceptable when he was passive towards her. But it was long journey before she would become subservient.<p>

Ren didn't need sleep, since his affinity with magic empowerment as Overlord meant he could rule on a constant basis without being murdered in his sleep. Instead Ren sat down on the lounge floor and meditated in silence. He didn't use to meditate before, but being stuck in the Infernal Abyss left him little to do but to impart judgement upon the wicked. Eventually while reading in the Infernal Library, he came upon a book of meditative stances that allows him to restore his mana reserve. It prove to much more useful as the meditation helped him much in clearing mind from going insane with thoughts. Besides, Ren didn't want to sleep on the bed with that pink haired witch laying beside him and tempting him to mash her in her sleep.

Then he felt something moving in Louise room. He opened an eye to see a small crooked figure shifting under shadows. But Ren was unconcerned for he knew it was just Knack coming to report his findings. He was curious to see Knack coming out under moonlight with a worried expression.

"Master? are you well?"

"Is something wrong Knack?"

"I was briefly shut out of your mind when you entered the headmaster's office. It would seen that his office and some parts of the academy are sealed with magical barriers."

"Interesting."

"Indeed sire. Such a strong magical protection would can mean only one thing, He's hiding something valuable."

IT was curious enough the level of security place in a school for teenagers, but the Overlord decided that it could wait. "We can look at it afterwards after we gain enough power."

"Of course, Sire."

Then knack proceeded to jump on the bed and became curious about the little little pink mage who was sleeping soundly. Ren had told Knack about his event from the the imprisonment in the Infernal Abyss upto the point of his resurrection, explaining the nature of the summoning and the strange runes while Louise and Ren were heading down to Osman's office.

"Oooh...how interesting. So this is the witch that was responsible for summoning you to this blasted world."

"Unfortunately."

Knack observed the the sleeping mage with great interest, poking her on random parts. Louise twitched lightly as she gave out snorts but was unaware of her assailant. Then Knack disposition became manically jovial as if he had discovered something truly ingenious.

"Master, I believe I have found a simple solution to our problem with the Tower Heart. I can sense incredible amounts magic flowing out of this little pink witch. With just her, I believe we can have a fully charged tower heart in a matter of a few weeks."

The overlord's eyes narrowed at Knack's findings."Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Forgive me sire, but with all the magical essence oozing out everywhere, its hard enough to pinpoint a strong magical prescience in an academy filled with mages. Besides, I didn't notice it until the girl was sleeping." Knack pointed out as he harshly poked Louise in the nose. Instead of waking up, she mumbled and swatted the air in annoyance as if a fly landed on her nose.

The Overlord thought for a moment. He knew the witch had potential, but he never imagined that a single individual could be so powerful enough to fill a Tower Heart."Perhaps a calm mind puts her on focus?"

"It is possible. I have also learned something else about your... erm...companion. She seems to be ridiculed by her peers for being unable to perform proper magic spells. But I can pin the blame on their educational system. It's a miracle nobody's took advantage of this situation."

"Then I think WE can."Mused the Overlord.

"Master?"

" I will have to teach her Magic."

Knack shook his head in reproach at the idea. "With all due respect my lord, teaching this arrogant brat how to use magic would only give you headaches. Besides that, we don't know how much power is encased in this pink child."

"A fair trade, considering what we're about to do to her."

Kanck gave in to the Overlord's decision and bowed in reverence."Very well sire, I shall return to my post and find more about this academy."

Knack slipped back into the shadows while Ren went back to his meditation, but this time, Ren face was filled with a ravenous smile. He had never been so excited in his life since his victory over the Wizard Overlord.

No.

IT was better.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE POLL RESULTS ARE: 33 In favour of mercy, 13 against.<strong>

**Surprised? I know i was since i believed everybody would have wanted to see Guiche squeal like a pig.**

**Alas, I wished to keep the opposition satisfied, so I hope you are appeased dear readers.**

**ISN'T DEMOCRACY WONDERFUL?**

**I feel like I was not informative enough in the polls, so I'll be sure to make choices more balanced and clear next time.**

**Complaints? Comments? Criticism? Your help is always welcome.**

**UNTIL THEN, DOOM!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Innapropriate Places!

_Fire everywhere. L__ouise was running as fast as she could but she could see no end. Wherever Louise looked, everything was on fire. The academy, the palace of Tristain, even the Valliere estate roaring with mile high flames. Ash and smoke covered the landscape and it was getting harder and harder to breathe by the minute. She was getting more desperate, __trying to__ find familiar faces she knew. She called out for Tabitha, Kirche, Colbert, Headmaster Osmond, and the princess but all she could hear in reply were scorching flames all around her. _

_She looked down, and to her horror saw bodies lying all around her. She could not tell who they were, for the bodies were smouldered and burnt to a black crisp, indistinguishable from one another. Louise felt sick and tried to cover her eyes with __her__ hand, but it felt sticky and warm. She pulled back her hand and saw them covered in fresh blood. She wanted to scream but no sound came out of it. _

_Then she saw a dark shadow of a man looming over her. She __couldn't__ make out any details of this broad figure save for the two glowing eyes that burned brightly __and an__ outline that could only be described as a wicked grin. _

_Then the shadow spoke to her._

"WELL DONE MY LITTLE PUPPET."

Louise's eyes flew wide open as she woke up from the nightmare. She didn't scream out, kicking or falling off the bed, instead she was motionless in the same position as she slept last night. Louise realized she was clenching onto the bedsheets with great force. She dared not move from her bed for she dreamt of a place so real that she couldn't be sure if right now was a dream as well. Instead of fire and destruction, the morning sunlight illuminated the paned windows as calm and peaceful as the day before. The birds were chirping from outside and the fresh morning breeze came rolling in from the balcony door. All looked fine and well in Tristain Academy. Louise gave out a sigh of relief and loosened her grip under the warm bedsheets.

Then she heard Siesta talking.

"I can't believe Miss Valliere made you sleep on the floor even after what you did for her.."

Louise quickly sat upright to see Siesta preparing peppermint tea while Ren was easing on an armchair. Both noticed to see Louise awake and Louise expected the maid to be penitent about her comments since she saw several times such occasions occurring in the dining halls. To Louise's astonishment, Siesta didn't looked ashamed at all. Instead Siesta looked serene, a complete opposite to her usual personality.

She calmly bowed and informed Louise in a very neutral tone, "Your morning breakfast is prepared Miss Valliere.. Excuse me, but I must be off to my duties."

Then Siesta's disposition suddenly changed back to a warm personality as she turned to face Ren. "If you need anything, please let me know and I'll help." Siesta left the room leaving Louise scratching her head in confusion. _What's gotten into that maid?_

"Is it morning already?" Ren gave the slightest of a nod.

Louise had almost forgotten the dream by now and even now parts of it were too hazy to recall. But the ominous feeling still lingered at the back of her spine.

"D-did you do anything while I was asleep?" It was foolish enough to ask something like that as Ren only gave a confused look.

"N-Never mind."

Louise went out from her bed and started unbuttoning her crumpled blouse which she forgot to change from last night.

"Aren't you gonna help me dress?"

"Why?"Asked the Overlord.

Louise gave the Overlord a dirty look."What do you mean why, I told you didn't I? It's a familiar's duty to help."

The overlord sat still as he crossed his arms. "No."

"Well, just... look away while I'm dressing.." Louise didn't change her expression but also blushed pink as she took off her clothes and changed into a cleaner uniform. She stood vigilant for any unwanted peeking, but the Overlord didn't gave so much as a glance towards her. She felt a little relieved but somewhat disappointed at the same time.

"Well, today's a resting day so we can do whatever for the day." Said Louise. Then she saw Ren placing his elbows on the armrests while clasping his fingers together as if he was contemplating something. She could note that Ren seem a little too eager than his usual self.

The overlord finally spoke in a low whispering voice."Then... perhaps I can help with your...situation."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can teach you how to... do proper magic."

Louise face flushed red with embarrassment."I'm NOT powerless. I just need some time to get used to the spells. But wait, how do you KNOW this?"

"I learned it from rumours... but I agree..In fact, you have more potential than anyone in this academy. I could teach you how to do REAL magic."

Louise froze in bewilderment. It was the first time Louise had been told by anyone that she had any talents whatsoever. Even her own family was ready to give up on her academic pursuits. The offer tempted her greatly as having powers unknown would definitely surprise everyone. She wouldn't have to wake up every morning to be scrutinized and bullied by her peers. She would finally laugh back at them for their inferior strength. Her family might look at her in a different light. She could become...powerful. But then Louise began to doubt herself.

_Could he really teach me? It could be possible, since he has magic the likes of nobody has ever seen. But the offer seemed a little too...suspicious. One moment he absolutely hated me for being his master and now teaching me to do magic? __Something's__ not right._

"L-let me think about this...But for now, we need to head into town a few miles from the academy."

"Why?" Inquired the Overlord.

"You're gonna need a weapon if you're gonna have to protect me.."

* * *

><p>Louise felt uneasy. Ever since the fight with Guiche every student who passed by them gave Louise polite nods or being formal instead of calling her names as usual. At first Louise was uncomfortable at the gesture, but eventually settled into the acceptance of praises. She was uncertain if that respect was pointed towards her familiar, but nonetheless she felt proud in her achievement in summoning such a talented familiar. Nobody would dare say Zero to her face anymo-<p>

"Yoohoo~! Hey Zeroo~!"

_Speak of the devil_. "UGH...What do you want Kirche? I've got some important business in town." Louise turned around to see two classmates approaching her and Ren. The Overlord saw the redhead two heads shorter than he was, endowed with a pair of breasts that seemed as if was about to burst from her tight shirt. The redhead was accompanied by a short blue-haired teenager who seemed to have a similar figure to Louise's.

"Come now Louise, don't you have at least the courtesy to give a proper introduction to your familiar?"

"Rrr... why, so you can just shag him when I'm not looking? You and that ridiculous chest of yours jiggling like a sagging pudding."

Kirche shook her finger as she chided Louise"Tsk. tsk. Such accusations Miss Zero, I'm merely expressing my interest for your majestic knight, though you are giving me ideas.."

Louise was at her breaking point."You stay away from him you shameless Germanian hussy!"

"Well I can't help it if my splendid figure attracts everyone. It's a burden I have to bear unfortunately." Replied Kirche as she put out her breasts in front of Louise, barely touching the tip of her nose. Louise turned red at the display and slapped Kirche's chest in revulsion. Then they proceeded to slapping each other in rather inappropriate places.

The Overlord palmed his face and sighed at the childish display. Knack however seemed to enjoy the whimsical erotic display.

"_**I may hate primates, but I can commend the pink haired brat for having such a feisty wench for a friend... The only thing needed now is a mud pit and some appealing garments."**_

_Is that all you have to say, or do you have something useful to report?_

"Sorry master." Knack apologized as he slipped out of Ren's mind.

Knack was right about one thing, if Ren was going to teach Louise magic then the most difficult part would be to get her to consent to it in the first place. Then he noticed the blue haired girl who was accompanying Kirche was now looking at him, studying Ren with an inquisitive gaze. Frankly the piercing gaze of the girl made the Overlord somewhat uncomfortable as he had never seen such an unemotional creature before in his life. One could say that even wraiths had more personality. But the girl seemed innocently curious rather than being suspicious.

The girl noticed the Overlord's own gaze and bowed slightly while putting her hand to her chest. "Tabitha."

The Overlord pointed towards the squabble in a questioning manner. Tabitha nodded in acknowledgement."They always fight." Both sighed in abject pity as Kirche was pulling down Louise's skirt, revealing a white-frilled undergarment.

* * *

><p>Louise in a foul mood. Despite her efforts Louise was in the end forced to be accompanied by Kirche and Tabitha as they headed towards town. Kiche was dangling beside Ren, constantly flirting with him while Tabitha was back to reading her books again. Louise could see that Ren was also irked by the redhead's baseless intimacy, but didn't bother to chase her away either. It was strange for Louise that Ren would treat a commoner with consideration and rebuff the beautiful redhead's advances. She could speculate that that the familiar may not care for looks after all.<p>

_Then, what does he think of me?_ Louise pressed such thoughts down from her mind, since she wasn't sure why she was so concerned about what Ren thought of others. Her reason tells her that should treat the mysterious warrior with respect, but her emotions keep getting the best of her as she was getting more and more annoyed at Kirche. It would be a miracle if Louise didn't punch Kirche in the face.

After much wandering through the town market, the party had finally reached a small weapons shop scrunched in between larger apartments. The only indication for it's trade was a small sign dangling from the top of the entrance. As they entered, the party could see a whole wide range of weapons from maces, axes and swords of different shapes. The Overlord scoffed at the displayed products knowing full well the weapons couldn't even come close to the quality of his previous steel weapons.

Louise approached the sleeping shop-keep and slapped the counter to wake him up. "Storekeeper! I want to buy the best weapons you have."

The shop keeper was shocked to see nobles turning in at his shop but more surprised to see a giant squeezing in through the shop doors. The shop-keep felt shivers come down his spine as the glowing eyes of the overlord shifted from sided to side, The shopkeeper quickly turned on his best smile and groveling through every sentence."Of course my dear lady noble! Only the finest craftsmanship available for a noble lady such as you!"

The store keeper went down under his counter and brought up an expensive looking sword that was covered in rare jewels and guilded with gold.

"Now this sword is Germanian steel, forged by the best smiths in the kingdom. As you can seem the hilt and pommel are encrusted with rubies from the eyes of rock giants, with a fine unicorn leather wrapped around the hilt."

"How much?"

The storekeeper was giddy with excitement."It will be all yours for 4000 Gold."

Louise was shocked as the price tag."WHAT! You scheming peasant! I could buy a castle with kind of money!"

The shopkeeper bowed furiously in an exaggerated apology. "F-forgive me lady, that's the minimum price for such a rare weapon! I'd lose my business if I went any lower!"

As Louise and the shopkeeper were negotiating prices, the overlord was studying the blade with amusement. Then, he picked up the blade, and to the shopkeeper's horror bent the sword like a tin wire.

"Fake."

All was silent in the shop as the Overlord tossed the crumpled sword on to the counter. Kirche sighed in disappointment but was also relieved of sparing her coins from buying a counterfeit weapon. Just then, a laugh came out loud from the opposite side of Louise and Ren. They looked around to search for an assailant that wasn't there.

"Looks like somebody's got a brain for once, knowing the difference between a crappy sword like that and a quality one."

Louise and her accomplices looked around, still with no one to be seen.

"Hey over here buddy."

The overlord traced the voice upon a barrel full of antiquated swords. He picked up a simple single bladed sword with a strange looking cross guard that moved whenever the sword spoke.

"Yeah, check me out buddy, You know I'm better than the rest of these scraps. The name's Derflinger by the way." The crossguard shook as it spoke. It was lighter than other weapons Ren used before, which gave Ren doubts to the sword's boastful claims.

"I told you before, shut up and stop bothering people!"

"I've never seen a sword like that before..." Mused Tabitha.

"I'm sorry milady, that infernal weapons keeps chasing away customers..."

"HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY-OWWOWOWOW watch where you're bending that!" The Overlord wasn't the least concerned about Derflinger's plight as he put more and more pressure into the blade. He was impressed so far, as most steel weapons would break by that point, but in the end the blade kept it's shape.

_Never __judge__ a weapon by it's looks. _Thought the Overlord. Still, he'd have to figure out how to dispel whatever kind of spirit that resides in the sword. It was annoying enough to have teenagers buzzing around him, having a talking sword would be intolerable. But for now, having a weapon in his hand made him feel a little more secure than before.

To the shopkeeper's surprise, the Overlord announced his claim on the enchanted sword."I'll take him."

Louise turned around to face the shopkeeper."How much for the talking sword?"

The shopkeeper was desperate,"You can have him for free! I've been trying to get rid of that sword for months."

Louise however threw a bag of gold upon the shop counter."Here's 100 gold. It'll be shameful enough for nobles if we don't pay for our weapons."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Knack was patrolling in the academy dungeons, sneaking under the refuge of the shadows. His search for information went from room to room in the dormitories, and so far his findings proved to be uneventful and very boring. As he observed his unsuspecting clients, some students were studying over potion ingredients while some were kissing and slobbering in a dank little corner where they would be safe from the teacher's gaze. Just as anyone would expect from teenagers, and about every one of them retained little value in information, save for small weaknesses for extortion. Instead, Knack was getting more and more interested in the mysterious vault that was locked under powerful enchantments and tight security. He did not know why but something was drawing him more strongly as he approached the entrance of the vault.<p>

Then he heard footsteps ringing from the end of the dungeon halls. Knack froze in his place and peered cautiously at the intruder. A hooded human was approaching the vault, while looking around occasional to ensure the lack of pursuers.

Knack could not see the human's face, but deducted from his observations that the human was a female mage as he saw the lump in the chest outlining under the draping robes. He also saw the pentagram brooch holding the cloak, the exact same one as academy students have.

The mage stood still in front of the vault taking a long moment to examine the steel plated doors. Muttering a few words, the mage stretched out her hand to touch the door knob only to have small flickers of lightning shocking her hand. The mage snarled and uttered a few curses in annoyance. Then she turned around to notice another set of footsteps from the other end of the hall. She disappeared quickly as she came, leaving Knack to crack a devious smile.

How very interesting...

* * *

><p>The road back to the academy was quiet. Overlord tried to ignore the group's eyes being fixed on him but it only made him feel annoyed. Kirche, who was at this point was very enamoured with the Overlord, volunteered to carry the sword for him in order to attract him to her while Tabitha gave the Ren a glance every so often when she was not reading. Louise, who knew Ren's identity was trying hard not question him since she realized that any kind of hint would give away his well placed secret. Then the silence was broken by Derflinger.<p>

"So, whats a Gandalfr doing in a place like this?"

Louise's eyes opened in surprise."Wait, how do you know who the Gandalfr is?"

The sword chuckled at Louise's innocent question."Well for one thing little missy, that set of runes on your warrior's hand shows him as such, and you may not believe me... but I was once the weapon of Brimir himself!"

The overlord's eyes narrowed at the sword.

"Sadly, it been a long time since the likes of a legendary familiar came along my path so I can't remember much details about that time. But, what I can tell you are the perks of being a Gandalfr."

" One, you're able to use any kind of weapon. It doesn't matter if you were terrible with a sword which i hope not. As the Gandalfr, you can wield it like a master swordsman."

"And..the bad part?" Inquired Louise.

"Well, ummm...being Gandalfr means being subject to your master's whims whether you like it or not. More specifically, the more use of the Gandalfr powers, the more your heart will be subject to your master's will."

_Wait, like mind domination? _The Overlord took a moment to contemplate his grave situation. Louise clearly had a lot more reserve of magic than he does. Could this girl have unwittingly chained me? The prospect of this new information made the overlord feel sick in his mind. Of all the humiliation he had to go through, this revelation was the worst of all. The overlord staggered for a few moments before he broke apart from the group and wandered off.

"Wait where is my darling going?" The group saw the Overlord going into the spire and chased after him, but when they entered the school doors, he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Ren stormed through the halls of the Academy, knocking down students as he stomped his way through. He was walking for an hour before he finally plopped down on a bench and clasped his head with his gauntleted hand. If there was one thing he hated most was being manipulated against his will. In his opinion having no free will was a worse fate than death. That is why he preferred to kill disloyal subjects rather than subject them to domination spells. At least Ren respected the right of men to be defiant as it was also their choice to die defiant.<p>

Then Ren noticed that someone was standing in front of him. He quickly looked up to see Siesta looking at him with a worried expression.

"Sir Ren...Is something wrong?" The Overlord loosened a bit from his anger but did not care to answer the maid. A long silence went between them before Siesta tried to start up a conversation.

"Um, did you um have dinner yet by any chance?" Ren only gave a slight shake of his head.

"OH that's wonderful! Er, I mean um... perhaps you could tell me what's troubling you over some refreshments?"

The Overlord gave a slight nod, but that gesture was all that was needed for Siesta to brighten up and pull the Overlord from his bench with her soft delicate hands. Siesta saw what she was doing, and blushed red in embarrassment but Ren politely gestured the maid to kindly lead the way.

They came upon the staff kitchen where the commoners toiled over the blazing hot ovens and cooked food for the ungrateful nobles above in the cafeteria. When they noticed Siesta and Ren coming through the door, they burst out in excitement and cheered in his name.

"Ahh look what our beautiful maid has brought us! Our Mailed Fist of the people!"

"Forgive him Sir Ren, that's the head chef Mr. Marteau. He has a tenancy to shout out things when he's happy." Whispered Siesta.

The overlord was curious at his new 'label'. "Mailed Fist?"

The head chef gave out a hearty laugh as he explained."It's what the kitchen staff is calling you nowadays! It felt so gratifying to see that stuck up noble get his poncy nose all bloody! That boy had it for a long time coming!"

The other cooks nodded and murmured in agreement before another called out another perspective. "Aye, that boy tried to frame me one time for putting an aphrodisiac in one of the girl's soup! Can you believe it? Accusing me of such things.. I was palace chef for Gods sake! I have my dignity as a chef to do such childish things!"

Siesta was getting impatient as she tugged gently at Ren's robe."Would your care for some food Sir Ren? There's some food left over from dinner."

But the head chef gave Siesta an incredulous look."Nonsense! Our dear hero shouldn't eat scrap from nobles, just where did you stuck your head in huh? No, he needs a feast fit for a king!"

_A hero huh? _The Overlord was very amused at the situation. The cooks busied themselves as they spared no expense for their honoured guest. Siesta went to and fro delivering fresh plates of food onto the Overlord's table. He had sampled the foods and was enraptured by the taste that rolled in on his tongue. It had been eons since the Overlord last had mortal nourishment, as in the the infernal abyss the food tasted bland despite their enticing looks. He noticed that Siesta was being very attentive to his well being, watching his every move and reacting to every emotion he displayed.

"looks like our Siesta took a shine to you Sir Ren. She doesn't normally open up to anyone, but after that fight Siesta talks only about you these days." Quipped the head chef.

"M-Marteau!" Siesta was flustered, only to have the cooks laugh harder.

* * *

><p>After meeting the commoners of the kitchen, the overlord stepped outside to wander the academy grounds. It's only the first day and things could not be more complicated for him. Against years of preparation, Halkeginia had scrambled his plans in a matter of days, chaining him to a witless, pretentious girl who doesn't even know her potential. He was even tempted at the thought of being back in the Infernal Abyss where it was more liberating. But when he recounted the sword's words, Ren concluded it was best to try and use the Gandalfr powers as little as possible until he can find a way to break the binding ritual.<p>

Then he thought about Siesta. As humble born as she was, Siesta was the only one who gave Ren any sort of reassurance. He knew the maid was just doting on him because of her perception of him as some kind of white knight charging out to save her from danger. But, even with such lies the Overlord appreciated her company.

"What are you doing out here Ren?"

Ren turned around to see Louise and company approaching him. He gave Louise an infernal glare, with his eyes blazing with hatred.

"If I'd have known this would have happened I..." but Louise couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.

"Look at the poor darling Louise, haven't you done enough already?"

"If I wanted your opinion Zerbst, I WOULD ASK FOR IT."

"And my opinon on it would be how could YOU keep my darling's identity a secret?"

"Shut up Kirche! He's my familiar!"

_Plan be damned. I had enough of this... I might as well kill this brat right here, right now._

Then suddenly, the ground shook.

Kirche wobbled from the vibrations and fell on her butt. The Overlord's thirst for blood faded as he looked around to find the cause of the tremor. He saw a mound of Rocks flowing out of the Academy grounds, formulating into a crude humanoid shape that towered even the largest rock giants of the Golden Hills. On top of the head and resting on it's shoulders was a cloaked mage controlling the golem's movements. The massive construct trampled it's way onto the spire and started to pound on the spire walls.

"_**Master! Can you hear me!"**_

"What were you doing Knack? I was trying to contact you for the past hour now."

"_**Forgive me Sire, I was about to tell you that somebody from the academy is trying to break into the vault."**_

"Well he's doing it right now!"

_**"**_**_**That's**_**_** great master! Now we can let that mage do all the hard work while you can snatch the treasure away from it. At least for the sake of appearance, you should fight that golem. But please, do be cautious. I can sense powerful magic coming from the mage."**_

"Louise! Get away from that golem!"

"Shut up Kirche! I'm not to back away from a fight while my familiar is fighting!" Louise gathered her concentration and tried to call forth a fire spell as she pointed her wand at the massive golem. But instead of fire shooting out, an explosion erupted a few feet from the golem's head only to have the spire walls crumble. The mage on top of the golem seemed surprised at first but took no less than a second to recover and direct the golem to reach into the breach and carry out a strange looking rock. It had a yellowish-brown colour and was shaped like an egg, with holes covering the rock.

"_**Master! That's a-"**_

"I know what it is..."

"It's a minion hive."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Next: "DEESTRWOOY~!"<strong>

**Sorry for the late update, had to study for my mid term exams over the week. Plus it was a bit aggravating to write this chapter since I had to figure out how to tie in the plot with the overlord in hand. Thankfully, its the reading week for now so I will have some time to write more. And were finally getting minions! YAY~ No more sneakin about! Time to bring the hurt in the butt!**

**Comment? Complaints? Confused? Your insights and ideas are always appreciated.**

**Until then, MAH BOI.**


	7. Chapter 6  Flamenco of Death!

**Chapter 5 is Edited.**

**Thanks to Vandenbz for the the beta on chapter 5.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was impossible.<p>

Despite his insight and clarity on the workings of Helkaginia, the overlord Ren never in his life suspected that a minion hive came upon this world. Though the minion hive looks rather different from the hive he used to have in the old dark tower, shaped more a like a holed giant egg rather than a flabby beehive of the brown minion's. Still, he could feel the familiar evil presence flowing out from the hive like smoky tendrils snaking its way through the air.

Knack was frantic from wherever he was watching from, and was desperate to get the Overlord to act.

"_**Forget what I said Master! We have to retrieve that minion hive no matter the cost!"**_

_Agreed._

Meanwhile, Fouquet was taunting Louise and company for their incompetence.

"I certainly did not expect things to turn out like this. It was so nice of you to crack through that wall. Fouquet Thanks you Very MUCH. Now the egg of destruction has been duly received!"

Kirche gave out an angry sigh as she turned her head towards Louise. "Nice going Zero. not only did you fail at fire spells, you managed to give Fouquet what she wanted."

"Shut up you walking melon stand."Whispered Louise.

Meanwhile Tabitha was trying to diffuse the situation with a hopeful encouragement as she readied her staff."Not too late."

But before Tabitha could utter a word the Overlord lightly rested a hand on her shoulder Tabitha meeped in surprise and blushed lightly. Then Ren quietly stepped forward and gave Louise a pitying stare.

"Let me show what I meant before."

Louise was aghast, but Ren was already facing towards the golem. The Overlord gave concentration to mind and his gauntlet started to glow hot red as if it was freshly taken out from the forge. Louise could feel the intense heat from the glowing hand, the air itself sizzling and popping around it. Ren shot his hand forward, and the golem's arm started to fracture with molten rock spluttering out from the cracks. Ren gave out a satisfied huff as the minion hive rolled out of the golem's hands as it hit the ground with a heavy thud. The mage gritted her teeth in and waved her wand to have the golem's arms regenerate again. The golem quickly picked up the hive and stomped away with frightening speed, knocking down the walls as it disappeared into the dark forest.

The Overlord growled in annoyance.

"_**Quick! after her Sire!"**_

In an instant, Ren dashed off to chase after the golem, leaving the girls to process of the event that just occurred. Tabitha was frozen in shock with her mouth slightly open while Kirche was burning up with a fever of intense excitement. Louise however was trying to run after Ren while trying to carry the heavy clunky sword.

"wait where are you going Ren?"

"YOU FORGOT MEEEE!"Cried Derflinger.

* * *

><p>The overlord ran through the forest trying to catch up with Fouquet. IT wasn't hard for Ren to find his direction since the golem left a path of destruction in it's wake, trying to get away from the vengeful pursuer as quickly as possible.<p>

While he was dashing through the broken tree trunks and upturned boulders, Knack was quickly explaining his finds of the day.

"_**-I was saying before I can prove now that the thief is actually the Secretary from the academy! Personally I think that was a poor disguise to begin with."**_

The Overlord finally came into a clearing of the forest where nothing but dirt and rock carpeted the landscape. He spotted golem right in the middle of the field, absorbing the ground itself to augment it's size to even more monstrous proportions. To his relief, he also spotted the minion hive lain carefully at its side. Then he saw the thief Fouquet standing atop of the golem's shoulder in confident defiance. But Ren could already see what the thief was trying do.

_She thinks she can beat me with an unlimited supply of dirt stones...How quaint. I haven't had a sporting entertainment for a long time._

IT took only a moment for the Overlord lay out his plan of attack. Soon, he was out of the dense woods striding slowly towards the massive golem and its controller. Fouquet was a bit surprised at the Overlord's audacious approach but nonetheless remained tense for any ambush attacks from the academy students. A moment passed in silence when Fouquet realized that no one was accompanying the Overlord.

"I counted that you didn't bring your friends along, Familiar. Though I don't know how Cromwell thinks this disgusting looking rock is valuable, but he better pay me double for all this trouble."

Overlord couldn't help but laugh at the thief's naiveté. Not only she doesn't know about the minion hives, she just gave away her clientele's name. _Even Jewel wasn't this vain._

"You think that's funny GANDALFR? You may have the gift of Brimir and some magic tricks, but even you cannot stand up to a triangle mage with an earth golem at her command alone. Oh yes, I know your little secret familiar. Since that day in the duel with that idiot boy, I have researched a way to defeat your little magic spells. Certainly, You don't use the kind of magic we use, but even your little dispel won't work on my golem. He's too big for you to dispel all at once AND there's an unlimited supply of earth to regenerate my golem so don't even think of using that fire spell. You cannot hope to win here."

_If your gonna kill. Just kill. No need for idiotic speeches._

While Fouquet was busy with her monologue of impending doom, the Overlord was quickly at work in-canting the ritual of minion resurrection under the shadow of his hood. When Ren summoned Knack, the ritual required a substantial Mana reserve since there was so sufficient way of processing life force. With a minion hive though , it was now comparably easy to produce hives as it converts life force and very small amounts of magic to produce battalions of minions.

The Minion Hive began to shudder from the Overlord's incantations, and soon enough the minions awoke from their nest and crawled out like ants from a hive. To the Overlord's surprise, the minions physique resembled closer to Knack than the original minions. Like Knack, they resembled miniature amphibian raptors with big heads and jaws. The only difference lay in the colour of their skin, their bodies covered in vomit yellow with blunt brown scale-bumps lining their back. In a few moments, about fifty minions were running about, sniffing, curiously poking at their surroundings and brawling violently with other minions. Fouquet's jaw dropped in awe, momentarily stunned at the absurd chaos of the minions.

_Time to show these little minions who's the big boss around here._

The overlord raised his gauntleted hand in the air , conjuring the rally call as a low booming horn blared throughout the forest. The minions stood silent then and all glowing eyes directed their undivided attention upon the Overlord. At first the minions seemed confused., but then one of the minions came to understand in his teeny tiny brain, who the individual in front of them was.

"M,M,MASHTAR?"

The minions stared at each other before another whooped out in acknowledgement."DA... MASHTAR!"

Soon the whole band was cheering over and over."MASHTAR! MASHTAR! MASHTAR!"

"So...that what the rock really does, now I'm really gonna have to make Cromwell pay triple."

As Ren glared back the thief mage, so too did the minions followed their overlord's exampled with equally murderous stares. All was still in the forest before Ren raised his hand once more and commanded in a low booming voice as he pointed it towards the golem and Fouquet.

"Minions... charge."

The minions gave out a loud and shrill war cry before they broke ranks and charged Fouquet.

"ATTAACK~!"

"DESTWROY~!"

"Whatawewedoinagain?

"EEEEEEEAAAHHHHHHH~!"

The minion rushed the giant golem with rampant glee. The golem threw his fist down to the ground, crushing a dozen minions flat and throwing a dozen more high into the air. But the minions were undeterred despite their losses and began to surround and climb the golem from all sides. Fouquet desperately tried to shake off the devilish creatures by directing her golem to whirl, flail and stomp at the same time. If it wasn't a desperate situation the act might have looked like a flamenco dance, but most minions were caught in the backlash and died under the crushing weight of the rock construct. Fouquet saw the minions scattered all around her, most being dead while some continuing to attack despite the lack of limb or limbs. Fouquet was confident in her victory, as she believed that the overlord was out of options.

But she failed to see one minion that managed to hold on despite the golem's deadly lashings, and was now creeping up behind the gloating mage. The minion leapt up and strangled the mage by the throat while biting hard into her head. Fouquet screamed in surprise and tried to get little beast off her back by wildly shooting spells with her wand. Meanwhile the golem lost all commands from it's master and fell silent in it's movements. The Overlord saw an opportunity to attack and signalled all his minions to attack. The creatures whooped in excitement and charged out once more in frenzy.

Fouquet and the golem were overwhelmed in less than 30 seconds.

Without the mage's concentration, the golem crumbled to dust and the minions pressed Fouquet down flat on her front. Some were rummaging through her pockets and underneath her robes until they found handfuls of gold and jewelry. They waddled back to the Overlord with hands out forward and triumphant grins on their faces.

"TWEASHURE!"

The overlord snatched the trinkets from the minions hands, but the minion only smiled wider being kicked off by the overlord's boot. The overlord was greatly ecstatic of the situation. Now, he barely had the need for disguises, but he thought once more that the need for secrecy might benefit him better in the long run. Meanwhile, Knack was finally clapping joyfully at the aquisition of the Hive and the result of the horrendous carnage.

"_**Masterfully done Sire! Of all things possible, who would've thought those yellow blighters managed managed themselves to end up in this blasted world. Still, its a lucky break for us to have minions under our control now. Who know what they could have done with the minion hive. Suck out it's magic... or break it apart... or Gasp! EVIL FORBID..Use it as a Garden Gnome. We should look into this Cromwell fellow and teach him a hard lesson."**_

"_**Now, about the thief Sire..."**_

The overlord turned to face Fouquet, who was now sobbing indignantly and pleading for mercy against the giggling minions.

"_**You can capture her and take her back to the academy. I've seen wanted posters of this woman and I am happy to notify you that the reward for live capture is VERY Substantial. I'd like to personally interrogate this woman myself if you catch my drift..ehehehehe...ehem,ORRRR... You can kill this miserable creature righ-there-and-now-and suck out her magic till she's dry as bone. She will provide an excellent boost to the creation of the tower heart."**_

"_**Do what you would like best Sire."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>..<br>**_

**GUESS WHAT CHILLLDREN? It's that time again! Time to move your lazy hands, go to the profile page and click that poll! **

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Seriously, go vote if you want either of the choices. **

**Got Better ideas? GASP! QUICK! Put yours into the review box and I'll add them into the polls!**

**I'm only choosing one though. Do you have what it takes to decide? Honestly, I don't know.**

**Polls will close on Nov 1st, Tuesday midnight Eastern Daylight Time.**

**I left derflinger out of the fight cuz, lets face it people. The sword's annoying as hell. But then again we can satisfy our bloody appetites with more battles to come. And who knows? Maybe the overlord will have some fun tormenting derflinger instead.**

**It's a bit short for this chapter, but i hope you enjoyed so far.**

**Until then, A single Indian shed a tear while reading this chapter.**

**SHAME ON YOU READERS. SHAME. ON. YOU.  
><strong>


End file.
